Hero's destiny
by Amethyst and Platinum
Summary: He was her hero. But like every hero he had a destiny to face. But what if it was worse than he had thought? Belleshipping-fanfic.


Hero's destiny

Summary: He was her hero. But like every hero, he had a destiny to face. But what if it was worse than he had ever thought?

_10 years ago_

A boy was moping in the school corridors. Suddenly 5 boys surrounded him. He tried to run away, but the boys pushed him to the ground. They were going to hit him but a blunette came in front of him and got hit instead.

The boy stared at the blunette with wide eyes.

"Hey! It's between us. So back off." A boy said.

"No! What you are doing is wrong."

The boys pushed her away.

"Hey! Don't push her!" the green haired kid suddenly felt courage build in him, for a reason he didn't knew.

He got up and pushed the boys away from her. The boys glared at him but ran in another direction.

"Thanks! By the way, the name's Dawn. Yours?"

"Drew." He said and began to leave, but the girl blocked his path. "Where are your friends?"

"I have no friends." He said and again tried to leave, but she was still blocking his path.

"You are wrong, Drewy. You do have a friend."

The boy stared at her in confusion while the girl smiled at him.

_Present time_

She was in the hospital, impatiently pacing in the corridor. Everybody who passed through her gave a worried look to the girl. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed his name in agony, hoping that he would hear her and sense the fear in her voice. Tears started to stream down her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Drew! Drew!" Dawn ran through the crowd to see her best friend lying in a pool of blood._

"_You jerk! Why did you do this to him?" Dawn sobbed._

"_Back off, Berlitz or you want similar fate as that pathetic Hayden?" the boy taunted and walked away with his group of bullies._

_End of flashback_

More tears streamed down her eyes as she remembered her promise.

_Flashback_

"_Bye Misty!" a 10 year old Dawn was waiting at the school gate as she waved her friend a goodbye. She saw him walk past her._

"_Drew!" she called._

_No response._

"_Drew!" she yelled._

_Still no response_

_Finally she ran to him and jumped on his back._

"_Piggy ride!" she yelled._

"_Why? Go ask your best friend Misty for it. Why me?"_

"_Oh Drew! You know you are my bestest friend ever." Dawn said._

"_What's bestest?"_

"_In my language it means best of the best!"_

_He sighed. _

"_Aw come on, tell me can you survive school without me?"She huffed._

"_Tell me, Can you live without me?" he retorted._

_She stared him, still on his back. _

"_No," she said "that's why I promise, wherever you will go, I am sure to follow."_

_The boy smiled at his best friend's stupidity._

"_Even if I am dead?"_

"_You will never be alone. So, no need to worry!"_

"_As I will let you." He laughed as she pouted._

_End of flashback_

'I will always keep my promise, no matter whatever I have to do.' She thought as she stared at the room's door.

Just then the doctor came and handed her a paper. She read it and broke into sobs and ran to him without waiting for anything else.

"No, I can't Drew."She said to him.

He opened his eyes to see the blunette sobbing; he raised his hand and patted her head.

She knew he was taking his last breathes.

"You are my best friend." He said.

"Mine too, no, my bestest friend."

A small smile tugged his lips as he heard those words and his breathing stopped. And there he was, her 'bestest' friend, Drew Hayden, dead.

In a blink of the eye, he was gone , forever.

She broke into more sobs, her vision blurry because of tears; she saw a knife on his bedside table. She stared at it.

"I promised you, I will always follow you, you will never be alone."

The last thing she knew was pain , a shocked nurse calling for a doctor and a lifeless Drew. She smiled at him and then darkness took over.

* * *

><p>The doctor came in a hurry only to see the two dead teenagers.<p>

"Doctor, Dawn Berlitz is still alive ." The nurse said.

"Quick nurse, start preparing for the operation, Now!"

A thing caught the doctor's eye. He went to the blunette and took the paper from her hands. He opened the paper and read. His eyes softened as he read the last message.

_ Dear Dawn,_

_Maybe it's the last time I am writing to you. You know, I never thought things could turn this way. _

_Don't freak out now. I know you will find some reasons to blame yourself. So don't. I just only defended you. You are my bestest friend as well._

_Don't be afraid and always be a brave girl, because you have to face them all yourself now. May my death will be nothing to regret in your life, that's all I wish._

_After all it is my destiny. _

_And yeah, you will have to learn how to live without me, because, I know you can ._

_ Goodbye, Dawn._

_ Love,_

_ Drew _

THE END

Me: [sniffs] this was bad.

Drew: Grace, You killed me?

Me: But you are here in front of me, how can I kill you?

Drew: I mean, in the story?

Me: Shut up, cucumber! And readers please tell me what you think about this fic. . Hope you will like it. They are 15 years old, just to be clear. Please review… at least tell me if it was good or bad.

And contestshippers ,sorry for this but I trully loved it. And what is more exciting will be the sequel! It will be a multi-chapter story and will focus on how Dawn's life changed, how she will overcome her heartbreak and how will a certain cold-hearted boy will help her overcome it. And you know what it means dudes and dudettes ? It means IKARISHIPPING!

So please, review….


End file.
